The invention relates in general to the field of computer-implemented methods and systems for managing datasets (e.g., files) in a storage system. In particular, it is directed to methods and systems for managing datasets across storage tiers of a storage system, based on their relevance.
Multi-tiered storage systems may comprise several tiers of storage. Such systems typically assign different categories of data to various types of storage media, in order to reduce the global storage cost, while maintaining performance. A tiered storage system usually relies on policies that assign most frequently accessed data to high-performance storage tiers, whereas rarely accessed data are stored on low-performance (cheaper, and/or slower) storage tiers.